The Unfolding Truth
by Genni Stanfer
Summary: When it comes time for Sarah to return to the Labyrinth and become Jareth's bride, Jareth discovers the shocking truth about his past. Everything that he believed turn out to be lies. Now that he is more afraid than ever that the darker side of him will put Sarah's life in danger, can Sarah persuade him to take the next step?
1. Chapter 1

When it comes time for Sarah to return to the Labyrinth and become Jareth's bride, Jareth discovers the shocking truth about his past. Everything that he believed turn out to be lies. Now that he is more afraid than ever that the darker side of him will put Sarah's life in danger, can Sarah persuade him to take the next step?

**Disclaimer: **

All Labyrinth related themes and characters belong to the Jim Henson Company etc. and are not mine. All songs belong to David Bowie. Both are used for fan-fiction purposes only and with the utmost respect.

Thanks to all who worked on and off the camera to make Labyrinth a treasured fantasy film for so many, including me.

Songs used (in order of appearance):

"Can You Hear Me?" written by David Bowie

"Be My Wife" written by David Bowie

"Days" written by David Bowie

"Heroes" written by David Bowie and Brian Eno

"Never Let Me Down" written by David Bowie and Carlos Alomar

Some songs may be slightly altered from their original version to make more sense with the story.

Note: If you haven't read "The Return of Jareth", this story may not make as much sense.

THE UNFOLDING TRUTH (2002)

By: Genni Stanfer

_Chapter 1_

Jareth rested upon a branch outside Sarah's window. He looked in on her sleeping form with longing. It wouldn't be long now. For nearly two years he had waited, coming to her window as the owl to gaze upon her. He dared not come when she was awake for fear that if he spoke with her, he wouldn't be able to leave her again, or that she would be able to let him. He could visit her in her dreams, but thought it better not to. If she was going to dream of him, she would have to do so on her own. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to leave, but it would be light here soon. He spread his wings and took off, flying back towards the castle.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Here in the Labyrinth night was just falling. Now, in the castle and back in human form, Jareth stood at the window of his bed chambers. Bowls of fire lined the walls. The light from the fire flickered across his face and he began to sing.

"Once we were lovers

Can they understand?

Closer than others I was your –

I was your man

Don't talk of heartaches

Oh, I remember them all

And I'm checking you out one day

To see if I'm faking it all

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me inside?

Show your love, love

Take it in right, take it in right

There's been not one other,

Not one time

Sixty new cities and what do I –

What do I find?

I want love so badly

I want you most of all

You know it's harder to take it from anyone

It's harder to fall

Can you hear me call you?

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me inside?

Show your love

Show your sweet, sweet love

Show me your love

Take it in right

Why don't you take it

Right to your heart?

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me?

Can you take it in right?

Can you take it?

Feel me

Why don't you take it take it in right,

. . . right to your heart."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sarah abruptly awoke. She didn't know why, but she felt as if Jareth was calling to her. She got out of bed and went to the window. She always kept it opened now incase Jareth came. Although he hadn't returned for nearly two years she knew he would someday. She felt as if Jareth was in some kind of pain. _What's wrong Jareth?_ she called silently, deeply concerned. She wished that there was something she could do, some way she could see him, but there wasn't. She had already tried calling him, but he never came. She looked at her clock. It was nearly time for her to get ready to go to school anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Sarah was now 18 years old and had just graduated from high school. She was excited and nervous at the same time. The last two years seemed to drag on forever. There was no career she was particularly interested in. Acting had always been something she wanted to do_._ That's what her mother did, but after her first trip through the Labyrinth, reality seemed to be everything. She no longer felt the passion for acting as she once did, but she decided that acting was the only thing that really suited her. So that's what she was going to college to study. Her heart ached. She hadn't heard from Jareth since he had returned her home with his necklace two years ago. She wore it everyday, all the time.

Sarah sat in her room thinking about Jareth and what had happened to them the last time they were together. Suddenly a strong breeze blew through her window. _Jareth?_ she wondered. _No, Sarah don't get your hopes up,_ she told herself. Yet if he was going to come anytime soon, now would be the time. A white owl swooped into her bedroom. It shifted form until a man stood before her. He didn't say anything and Sarah just stood there stunned for a moment. "Oh, Jareth." She ran and collapsed in his arms. "I've missed you so much."

"Shhh," he said. "I know. It's alright."

"I knew you would come. Oh. Here." She took off his necklace and put it over his head.

"Sarah, you know why I'm here."

"I know and I'm ready."

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" he asked her.

"Of course." She looked into his eyes. "There isn't anything I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Where are your parents?"

He knew. She didn't know how, but somehow he knew. "They've gone down south. My stepmother's sister died in a car crash. They've gone to her funeral and took Toby with them. I couldn't go because I had exams to write. They won't be back for a few weeks. But how can I leave? When they get back and see that I'm not here they'll wonder where I am. I can't tell them where I'm going."

"There are ways . . ." he said, then began to sing to her with that voice she longed to hear again.

"Sometimes you get so lonely

Sometimes you get nowhere

I've lived in that Underground

I've lived there all my life

Please be mine

Share my life

Stay with me

Be my wife

Sometimes you get so lonely

Sometimes you get nowhere

I've lived in that Underground

I've lived there all my life

Please be mine

Share my life

Stay with me

Be my wife

Sometimes you get so lonely."

She took his hands and pulled him over to the bed. They sat down. "I always pictured my wedding in a church with all my friends and family, but I guess the only family I have is my father, stepmother, and brother and I don't have any friends."

"You should consider yourself lucky. That's more than I have."

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I know you don't like talking about it, but . . ."

"It's alright. You can ask me anything."

"How many years ago was it when you were wished away? Do you know?"

"It would be almost 40 years by your time but in the Labyrinth it would be many more."

"Then your parents are probably still alive."

Jareth got excited. He had never thought of the possibility of meeting them.

"We must find them, then."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jareth. I don't know why I brought that up."

"I must find out why they wished me away. Perhaps they didn't mean it, like you.

Maybe they regret saying the words."

"But how will we find them? Do you know their names?"

"No."

"Wait. There must be records kept in the Labyrinth. Maybe they might tell us

about them."

"We did have a bookkeeper who kept records but I saw no use for him and

banished him from the castle –" He turned away, ashamed by what he had done in the past and for reminding her of what he had been like."

"It's okay Jareth. I know what you **were** like and what you did, but I don't care. I know what you're like now and that's all that matters. Now let's go back to the Labyrinth and try to find that bookkeeper."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

They arrived in the area of the Labyrinth where Sarah had met the Wiseman on her first trip through it. She looked around her and spotted a creature coming towards them. He stood on two hind legs and had many arms protruding from his long body. He stood as tall as Sarah wearing long white robes that were stained with the dirt of ages. He had a long snout upon which rested a pair of large spectacles. He also had a long white beard and held a cane in one of his many hands.

"Excuse me." Sarah called. The creature looked up, but when he saw the Goblin King he turned as quickly as he could to flee. "No, wait. Are you the bookkeeper?" she asked him.

He hesitated then turned slowly back to them. "Yes, I am. But I have done nothing wrong. I have not broken any rules. I swear."

"No, it's okay. We just wanted to ask you something. What sort of records do you keep?"

"Records on everything and anything pertaining to the Labyrinth, but most importantly – at least they were to the former Goblin King – records on promising bloodlines, families that produce promising heirs, or bad ones for that matter," he added.

"When was the last entry? Do you remember?"

"Well, let me see now . . . Why it was when you were born." He turned to Jareth.

"Do you know who his parents are?"

"No, I'd have to check the books for that."

"Well, where are they?"

"They would still have to be in the castle."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

In the castle dungeon the bookkeeper stood before a heavy iron door. He searched through his robes and pulled out a large ring with keys dangling from it. He examined the keys then selected one and tried it in the lock. The door opened to reveal a room where dust and cobwebs lay everywhere and over everything. There were long tables and shelves covered with books. They entered the room and stepped up to one of the tables. The bookkeeper went carefully through the books that lay scattered upon it. Some of them crumbled with deterioration under his touch. "Ah." He picked up one that looked somewhat newer than the others. He opened it up and scanned through the entries. "Here we are then."

Sarah looked at the page. The writing was unlike any she had ever seen before.

"What does it say?"

"It reads 'Jareth – born of 8th January, 1949 – of London of England – wished away of 8th January, 1949 – same day – very promising – for future reference – mother – Mary Jones – born of 30th September, 1933 – of London of England – Father – unknown'."

Jareth stood shocked and a bit horrified by this information, but at least it shed some light on his history. Obviously his mother did not want to have a baby, and since the father is unknown he must have gotten her pregnant then abandoned her. She probably couldn't afford to take care of a child or was too young. She was only sixteen for heaven's sake. What kind of father did he have? He looked down at Sarah. She was only sixteen as well when he almost . . . He pushed the thought aside. He was nothing like this man.

"Is that everything?" asked Sarah.

"That is all that is written," he replied. "The King became ill and died when Jareth was young, from a cause that is unknown. He died when Jareth was young. No further entries were made."

"Well, thank you for your help."

"Yes," agreed Jareth. "And you are welcome to remain in the castle if you like."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Back at Sarah's house Jareth paced impatiently. "We must find her. I must know the truth. Perhaps she was too young then, but wished to see me when she got older."

"Okay, just a second. Here it is." Sarah pulled out a large London phone book. She flipped to the "J" section and ran her finger down the columns. She found Jones but that seemed to be a popular name for there were at least 12 people with that last name. "It could be any of these and there's no guarantee that she still lives in London or her last name could be different now." She looked up at him. He just stared at the names and numbers, his blue eyes dark. It almost scared her, the way he looked.

"Let us go then," he said.

"Okay, but uh, I kind of think you might attract a lot of unwanted attention. I mean people around here don't exactly dress like –"

He cut her off. "I know of how they dress." As she stared at him his clothes changed to a black tight t-shirt, black leather jacket, and a pair of tight fitting black jeans. He also wore a pair of black boots typical of what people in London wore today, as well as a normal belt, and of course he still wore his necklace.

His hair became short and darkened to a dirty blond colour. Sarah looked at him rather amazed. His skin became a consistent pale white with thin neat eyebrows above his unchanged mismatched eyes. For his eyes he could not change.

"I sure hope this new look isn't permanent," she joked.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

They went down the list from house to house asking about Jareth's mother, but so far they had no luck. They were nearing the end of the list. It hadn't taken them as long as it might have though, because Jareth was transporting them to the different locations. "I'm sorry, Jareth, but it's getting late. We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

He didn't argue. "I know," he said with regret then returned them back to Sarah's house.

"Well . . ." She looked at him and a smirk crossed her face. "I guess we can sleep in my parent's bedroom tonight."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sarah sat on her parent's bed, changed into her nightgown, watching Jareth as he paced the room. He finally stopped pacing and instead stood looking out the open window into the darkness of the night. It pained her to see him like this. "Jareth," she pleaded. "Come to bed. I don't want to say it but you look like a wreck. It's not going to do you any good to stand there all night. You need sleep." He turned away from the window to look at her, then came and sat beside her on the bed. He wore the same thing he had the night before he returned her home. His physical features remained the same as he had changed them to earlier that day. They would take some getting used to, but he still looked as beautiful as ever. Finally Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Jareth, I can't believe you're really here. It's been such a long time."

"I'm sorry I left you, but I had to."

"I know." She regained her composure. "Hey, why don't you sing to me?"

"If you wish." He sang a humorous yet loving song.

"Hold me tight, keep me cool,

Going mad, don't know what to do

Do I need a friend?

Well, I need one now

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you

All I've done, I've done for me

All you gave, you gave for free

I gave nothing in return

And there's little left of me

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you

In red eyed pain I'm knocking on your door again

My crazy brain in tangles, pleading for your gentle voice

Those storms keep pounding through my head and heart

I pray you'll soothe my sorry soul

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you . . ."

By the time Jareth finished singing, Sarah had fallen asleep. Jareth smiled as he tucked her into bed. Holding her in his arms he couldn't believe that he would never have to be alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The next morning they got ready to look for Jareth's mother again. The next address led them to a rundown part of the city. They walked down the litter filled streets. The walls of the buildings were covered with graffiti. Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and held it tight. "This place gives me the creeps." They continued down the alley. Suddenly Jareth stumbled. "Are you alright?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped that's all."

Sarah eyed him suspiciously. Jareth did not trip. He wasn't capable of it. He looked drawn. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," he replied almost annoyed. Sarah decided not to argue with him. They reached the correct address and knocked on the door. After a moment the door slowly opened a crack and a woman peered cautiously out. She was thin and worn, with greying blond hair messily tied back. Her crystal blue eyes were now dark. "Hi. Um, Mary Jones?" Sarah asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Please, it's very important."

The woman eyed them for a moment. "Alright, I am." Sarah looked at Jareth in time to see something flicker across his face. Was it surprise, regret, resentment, or something else? She couldn't tell.

"May we please come in? I think there's something we need to discuss."

"Sure," she said without enthusiasm. The place was a mess. The walls had cracks, the ceilings had leaks, and the taps were dripping. The woman removed the articles of clothing that were scattered on the couch so they could sit down.

"Sorry about the mess."

"That's alright. We have to tell you something that might be very painful for you."

"Go ahead."

Sarah took a deep breath. "When you were 16 years old you had a son. You wished him away. Do you remember? And the Goblin King took him," she paused.

The woman had tear-filled eyes. "How do you know about that?" she demanded.

"Well your son also became the new Goblin King. I wished my baby brother away and the King came to me. I told him I didn't mean it so he asked me to solve the Labyrinth to get him back. He had fallen in love with me and I eventually with him. We realized his parents may still be alive and wanted to know what exactly happened. Why did you wish him away?"

"I didn't wish him away."

"You didn't?" Sarah asked surprised.

"No. Where is my son now? Can I see him?"

"This is your son, Jareth." Sarah motioned to him. Mary turned to the mysterious man that Sarah had come with and looked at him for the first time.

She looked into his eyes then gasped. "It is you. Those eyes . . . just like his." Just then Jareth began to change. Soon he was back in his regular cloths, his hair lengthened and lightened, and his appearance was back to normal.

His mother gasped again and shrunk back. She cried onto Sarah's shoulder while Sarah did her best to comfort her.

After Mary had recovered enough Sarah asked her another question. "What did you mean when you said that Jareth's eyes were just like his?"

"Jareth? Is that what he named you?" Jareth just sat completely puzzled. He had no clue what or who she was talking about. "He didn't tell you?" She asked then mumbled to herself. "Of course he didn't. Why would he want you to know?"

"Know what?" Sarah asked. "What happened?"

"Well as you know I was young. I was only sixteen. I also met the Goblin King as you did. I was babysitting the neighbour's son one night. He was driving me crazy so I wished him away. I didn't mean it of course. The King told me that if I came with him back to his castle he might reconsider and give the child back. I agreed to go not realizing what he really had in mind. He was so charming. I just couldn't resist him. We danced together at a ball he held. He had the most beautiful voice.

It was the happiest moment of my life and I thought I was falling in love. I felt as if I were under a spell. Actually I believe that I was. I forgot about everything else. The only thing that seemed to matter to me was him. We whirled out of the ballroom, down a dark hallway and into his bedchambers. I didn't know what I was doing. It was all just a blur. One minute I was dancing at the ball the next I was lying in bed with him . . ." She trailed off then continued. "He did something to speed up the pregnancy. Jareth was born 24 hours later." She turned to Jareth. "Like I said earlier I did not wish you away. Your father, the Goblin King wanted to keep you, to make you his heir. I didn't want him to raise you, to keep you in his castle and teach you the ways of magic. I didn't want you to become like him, but he took you from me and sent me away. I never knew what became of you. He must have told you, you were wished away, so you wouldn't find out what he had done, or try to find me." She sighed. "You look so much like him. You have the same mismatched blue eyes."

"The former Goblin King was Jareth's father?" Sarah repeated still in shock.

"Yes."

"Well Jareth may look like his father but he's not like him."

"Yes I am." Jareth spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"You love me though. There's a difference."

"But I almost did the same thing to you."

"But you didn't and you wouldn't have."

"I put you under a spell as well to try and make you forget everything, to try and get you to fall in love with me."

"Jareth listen. You're not like him. I know you. In the end when it all came down to it you would never make me do anything I didn't want to do. Even if I thought it was what I wanted, you wouldn't until I was absolutely sure."

Just then Jareth doubled over in pain. "Jareth, what's wrong?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I'm . . . not sure," he said then collapsed to the floor.

"Jareth!" Sarah called frantically. She knelt down beside him and turned him onto his back. She placed his head in her lap. His breathing was struggled, his face was twisted in pain, and his teeth were clenched. "Jareth!" she repeated. Then his breathing steadied again and he relaxed. He opened his eyes.

"Jareth?"

He sat up. "I'm okay."

"What happened?" his mother asked.

"I think I know."

"What?" asked Sarah.

"I believe it has something to do with me being outside the Labyrinth for too long. I can't stay here."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't tell you because I thought it would take a much longer period of time before any effects began. I also didn't know what those effects would be."

"Well, we had better get back to the Labyrinth right away then." Jareth stood up and tried to transport them back to the castle but had no such luck. "What's the matter? Won't your powers work?"

"Apparently not."

"What are we going to do?" They were silent for a time. "Let's go back to my house and try to figure something out. It's not too far from here." She turned to Jareth's mother. "I promise we'll talk to you again if you want."

"I would like that very much." Then she put her arms around Jareth and held him tight. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," she whispered.

He held her out in front of him and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "I understand. It wasn't your fault." He drew her in and kissed her forehead. After he concentrated really hard and managed to change his appearance once more so as not to draw attention. They said goodbye to Mary and stepped back into the alley. They hadn't gotten far when five punks in leather jackets and slicked hair came up to them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Aye, darling," one said to Sarah. "What yah doing 'round 'ere? This sure ain't no place for a lovely lady like yourself. Not that we're complaining. Right fellas?" The others responded by making howling and barking sounds like dogs.

Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm and walked quicker. "Just ignore them," she told him, for she could see that he was getting upset.

"Aye, lady I'm talking to you." One grabbed her arm. "And I don't like being ignored." Sarah tried to break from his grip but he pinned her against the wall.

"Now why don't you play nice? This doesn't 'ave to be difficult." He looked her up and down. "Not bad at all, aye boys?"

Jareth tried to get to her but the other four held him back. He tried to use his magic but was reminded that he was powerless. He struggled against them which resulted in him receiving a punch in the stomach. He fell to the ground where they continued to beat him. "Leave him alone!" Sarah cried.

"What yah gonna to do about it then?" asked one of the guys standing over Jareth then he kicked him in the stomach. The man in front of her laughed cruelly in her face. Sarah spit in his eye.

He abruptly stopped laughing and gave her a cold glare. "You should not 'ave done that." He pulled out a knife and pressed the blade to her neck. "If you just cooperate I won't 'ave to 'urt you or your friend." He slid the blade down her chest and began to slit her shirt. Jareth's eyes flashed as he looked up at Sarah and saw what the man was doing. The four guys around him were now more interested in Sarah than him. Sarah brought her knee up and hit the guy between the legs. He bent over in pain. "Why you little . . ." He brought his hand up and knocked her to the ground. Sarah hit the pavement hard, scraping her face and hands on the ground.

Jareth pulled all the strength he had together and tried to use his magic. The four guys around him froze and stood motionless. But the guy standing over Sarah was left as he was. Jareth had something special planned for him. He grabbed the guy and threw him back against the wall. "I believe you made a terrible mistake when you decided to harm this girl and if you ever hurt another female again I promise you you'll wish you hadn't."

Sarah struggled up and watched Jareth. Lightning cracked through the sky and thunder rumbled. Jareth's eyes blazed with a kind of blue fire. He was furious and the man was genuinely terrified. As Jareth raised his hand to strike the man Sarah caught a glimpse of movement behind him. "Jareth, look out!" she screamed, but it was too late.

Jareth felt a sharp pain in his side. One of the others had stuck a knife in him. His powers had not held. He dropped to the ground with blood pouring from the wound.

Just then sirens sounded in the distance and were getting louder. "Coppers!" One shouted to the others.

"Oy, let's get out of 'ere!" They all took off down the alley leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Rain began to pour down washing the blood from Jareth's body into the street. "Jareth!" Sarah ran over to him. "We have to get out of here." She couldn't move Jareth and she couldn't leave him to go get help. He couldn't go to the hospital anyway. They'd want to know who he was and tests might show that he wasn't exactly human. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Then all of a sudden she didn't feel the rain anymore. She looked up and saw that they were back at her house. Jareth used all the strength he had left to transport them as far as Sarah's house. He still couldn't take them back to the Underground. Sarah wondered how they had gotten there, but only for a moment. She had to find a way to help him. She took off his jacket and pulled off his wet shirt. The size of the wound suggested they had used a fairly large knife. Then she got an idea. Maybe she could use his necklace to heal him like she had before.

Jareth lay on couch with his eyes closed. She lifted the symbol from where it lay upon his chest and held it in her hands. She didn't feel any special power flowing through her, but she tried anyway. She pressed one hand into his side. Jareth pulled away at the increased pain and ground his teeth together. Sarah bit her lip, sorry for causing him more pain. Nothing happened. His necklace held no power for her this time.

"You can do nothing to help me," Jareth struggled to say, his eyes squeezed shut, his face twisted in pain.

"There has to be a way," Sarah said not giving up.

"Maybe it was not meant to be." He opened his eyes which were now hazy and stared up at her. "But I want you to know I love you and always did. I would never have done anything to hurt you and I am truly sorry I could not protect you in the alley."

"I know that there's nothing you could have done and I love you too, but there's still time."

He lifted his hand to touch her face softly. "I wish I could heal your injuries."

Sarah took his hand from her face and flinched. She had forgotten that her face wasn't the only thing that had been scraped. "It's nothing. It's just a scratch." Jareth didn't buy it. He knew they were hurting her, but he said nothing.

She left him after a moment and came back with damp cloths, some bandages and disinfectant. She cleaned the blood from the wound first with the cloths, then grabbed the disinfectant. "This will probably sting, but I have to try and stop it from getting infected." Sarah helped him turn on his side and holding her breath she poured it on the wound.

Jareth's eyes flashed like an angry cat, but that was the only sign he gave that it affected him. Sarah cringed as she thought of how it must really have hurt. The wound fizzed and bubbled. She quickly poured more on a couple of times. The amount of bubbling lessened so she picked up one of the bandages and pressed it to his side to help stop the bleeding.

Sarah sat there for a time holding the bandage with one hand and stroking his wet hair with the other. She had also gotten him water and gave him sips. She had never seen him sweat before and didn't think he was capable of doing so, but he was sweating now, a cold sweat. His body began to shake. He was soaked to the bone and was getting a chill. Sarah had changed the bandage often and changed it once more before leaving to get some towels and blankets. She came back and did her best to dry him off. She put the blankets over him and kissed his forehead.

"Sarah, go change out of those wet clothes. You're going to get ill." Sarah started to argue, but Jareth stopped her short.

She went to her room where something drew her to her dresser. Upon it was her book "Labyrinth". She picked it up and flipped through the pages. _If only the answers were in here._ A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the pages. Then another tear fell only this one slowed and stopped before it hit the page. It hovered above it and grew larger and more solid. When it was finished, before her was a crystal just like Jareth's and yet somehow different. She continued to hold the book open below it and discovered that where she moved the book the crystal followed.

She slowly went back down stairs. Jareth was asleep now. She didn't know how to use it. Some of Jareth's first words to her echoed in her mind then. "_It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl . . ." _What could that mean? Was she different from others somehow? Did she posses a power of her own . . . ?

She felt a force guiding her. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart. The crystal moved away from her towards Jareth. The blankets lifted from him and it touched his wound and spread over his skin like a bubble. Once it completely engulfed him, it burst and from it came a gust of warm air that blew through Sarah's hair and clothes until she was completely dry.

She opened her eyes in time to see Jareth's wound sealing up until there was no sign that anything had ever happened. She ran to his side. He slowly opened his eyes. They were clear blue again. "I did it!" she exclaimed and hugged and kissed him. He lifted a weary hand and touched her cheek. The scratches from the pavement healed up. Then he held her hands and they were healed as well.

Suddenly they were no longer in Sarah's house, but instead in the castle. They both lay out on a hallway floor. Jareth did not have enough strength and his power had not fully returned for him to get them to the exact location. Sarah looked into the room ahead of them and saw it was a bedroom. She could tell it certainly wasn't Jareth's though. She pulled Jareth from the floor and put his arm across her shoulders to help him to the bed. Then she lay down beside him and they both fell quickly asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The next morning Sarah woke to find that Jareth had left her again, but at least she was still in the castle, so he couldn't have gone far. Just then Jareth came into the room. "Hello," Sarah greeted him with a smile and he returned it, his eyes bright.

"I brought you something to eat." He held a tray with toast, eggs, bacon, orange juice in a fancy challis, and a bowl of fruit. "Don't worry I didn't put a spell on it," he joked.

"I believe you," Sarah said with a smile as she took the tray. Jareth sat beside her on the bed. "Can you believe it? Here I thought you were some invincible being that couldn't get hurt. You have to stop dying on me."

"Well, you have to stop getting into trouble when I can't help you." They sat in silence for a moment while Sarah ate her breakfast. She was starved.

"What about our wedding?" she asked. "I want to stay here but what about my parents?"

Jareth became serious. "If you truly wish to stay here with me and be my queen I can take all memory of you from everyone who ever knew about you."

Sarah looked away for a moment. When she turned back she said, "The only person who ever really cared about me is you. I can't live without you. Go ahead and do it."

"It's done then." He took her hands and guided her to the window. The sun was just rising. The Goblin City had been all cleaned up and the Labyrinth looked so gorgeous now.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

"It is all yours," he said then started to sing her a silly song that only half made sense.

"I, I will be King

And you, you will be Queen

Though nothing will drive them away,

We can beat them just for one day

We can be heroes just for one day

And you, you can be mean

And I, I'll drink all the time,

'Cause we're lovers and that is a fact

Yes, we're lovers and that is that

Though nothing will keep us together,

We could steal time just for one day

We can be heroes for ever and ever

What you say?

I, I wish you could swim,

Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim

Though nothing, nothing will keep us together,

We can beat them for ever and ever

Oh, we can be heroes just for one day

I, I will be King

And you, you will be my Queen

Though nothing will drive them away,

We can be heroes just for one day

We can be us just for one day

I, I can remember lying by the wall

A new battle had begun and we kissed

As though that would be all

And the shame was on the other side

Oh, we can beat them for ever and ever

Then we can be heroes just for one day

We can be heroes, we can be heroes,

We can be heroes just for one day

We can be heroes

We're nothing and nothing will help us

Maybe we're lying then you better not stay

But we could be safer just for one day

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, just for one day."

Suddenly they were no longer in the bedroom but standing in a hedge part of the Labyrinth. The hedges were covered in white roses. "Sarah, back!" She heard a loud, deep rumble from behind her. She turned around.

"Ludo!" she cried and ran to give him a hug.

"Fair Maiden, thou hath returned."

"Sir Didymus!" Then she heard a bark. "And Ambrosias."

"Uh, hi Sarah." She heard a nervous voice saying.

"Hoggle! I've missed you so much. All of you."

"Sarah, are you ready?" Jareth asked.

"I'm marrying Jareth," she told Hoggle.

"I knows. You must really love 'im then."

"I do."

"And I knows that he loves you more than anything." She could tell that it was hard for him to admit it, but he knew it to be true. These last two years really proved that.

Sarah turned back to Jareth. "Yes, yes I'm ready." She wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes.

All of the sudden Jareth's mother appeared. She looked around confused. Jareth went over to her. "Mary, Sarah and I are getting married and I'd like it if you could attend. We both would."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I thought I would never see this place again and I didn't want to. I also thought I'd never see you again either, but I love you." She hugged him and then hugged Sarah. "Of course I'll stay. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. I've already missed the rest of your life. And please call me mum."

The next minute Sarah was standing with Hoggle in the most elegant wedding gown she had ever seen. White silk tied around her upper arms and waist flowed gracefully in the wind. A sort of cape with a high back curved behind her head and trailed far behind her. She also wore a necklace similar to Jareth's and decided that it must be the symbol of a ruler. That they must represent the power which Sarah now had too.

Music played and together they walked around a corner and up the path. Seated in rows to the left and right of her were the fireys, Wiseman, bookkeeper, worm with his missus and a few goblins. Mary, and all Sarah's friends were right in the front row. She saw Jareth waiting. He was wearing a cape like hers only it didn't have quite as much of a curve and it came higher over his head in three sharp points. He wore all black of course and wasn't afraid to show off his bare chest at such an occasion. He held out his hand to her. She took it then they faced the minister.

He proceeded with the ceremony. "Does anyone have any reasons why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up so he continued on. They said their "I do's" and exchanged rings. "You may kiss the bride." Jareth kissed her then brought forth a crystal which transformed into a bubble. It grew and carried them off to a quiet part of the Labyrinth where they could be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

They spent the rest of the day together talking and walking, sitting and laughing. She had never heard Jareth laugh before and the sound was lovely. Night began to fall on the Labyrinth and the Crystal Moon shone, making everything silver. They stood under the stars on one of the castle balconies. Jareth held her in his arms while they danced slowly together. She laid her head on his shoulder as he sang.

"When I believed in nothing,

I called your name

Trapped in a back alley way in some place,

I called your name

And though my days were slipping by,

And nights so cruel I thought I'd die,

You danced your little dance till it made me cry

You were shaking like this honey doing that

When I needed soul revival,

I called your name

When I was falling to pieces,

I screamed in pain

Your soothing hand that turned me round,

A love so real swept over me,

You danced your little dance till it made me cry

You were shaking like this honey doing that

Never let me down

You never let me down

Never let me down

You never let me down

When all your faith is failing,

Call my name

When you've got nothing coming,

Call my name

I'll be strong for all it takes

I'll cover your head till the bad stuff breaks

I'll dance my little dance till it makes you smile

Shaking like this honey doing that

Never let you down

I'll never let you down

I'll never let you down

I'll never let you down. Oh no . . ."

Sarah hadn't noticed but they had moved from the balcony back inside. They were now in the bedroom. Jareth picked her up and laid her gently down on the bed. He turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

Jareth stopped but did not turn to face her for he didn't want her to see the look in his eyes. "I can't stay."

"What do you mean you can't stay? This is our wedding night. We're married now. What's the matter?"

He turned around now but she kind of wished he hadn't. His eyes were fierce.

"You don't understand. I don't want to be like him. I almost was before. I never want to hurt you."

"But you're not like him. You gave me a choice and I chose you. I know you will never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I trust you." She was out of bed standing in front of him now.

It wasn't just that Jareth didn't want to be like his father, he knew that there was a chance – a very good chance – that she may become pregnant and he knew what that would mean . . . he knew that once that happened there would be nothing he could do to help her. "It's not just that I don't want to be like him, Sarah –"

"Then what?"

"You know very well that there is a chance –"

"I know and I'm ready for the responsibility and the chance to give a child all the love I have to give it."

"You don't understand Sarah. Having a baby, my baby, our baby isn't the same –"

"I realize it won't be but I don't care." She kissed him before he could do anything about it. She released the power in him. His control was gone. His kisses were almost brutal. She felt as if she were suffocating, but no matter what he didn't hurt her. She quickly pushed off his cape and shirt. Then they fell back onto the bed together. Sarah's hands left Jareth's body only for a moment to undo her dress and pull it off. Her hands then went to Jareth's pants.

It was then that Jareth realized what was happening. "Sarah please . . . I can't . . ."

"Yes you can. I know how long you've been waiting for this and you deserve it. We both do and I want you to." He looked into her eyes and knew that she meant it. She kissed him again and continued what she was doing . . . then all of the sudden she felt him. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. He didn't hurt her and she wanted it to last forever. They lay in each other's arms all night long.

Sarah was the Queen of a handsome King in a beautiful castle in a magical land. Her dreams had finally come true.

The End (until later) Please Review.

To find out what happens next read THE DARKER MIRROR IMAGE. Sarah and Jareth's son is born, but what they didn't expect was that he would turn out like Jareth's father. Their son Sireth tries to take over the Labyrinth and the only way to save him is to let him do just that. Can this darker mirror image of Jareth really overcome the darkness inside him and at what cost?


End file.
